The Curse Of The Blood Gulch Crew
by davidkun799
Summary: After an unexpected incident with portals, the Blood Gulch Crew were teleported to Yomiyama where the source of the Calamity has begun. However, they must endure the price when figuring out how to stop the deaths occurred in the months ahead. Along with friends by their sides, Only Caboose and Izumi must stop the Calamity before it kills them. Chapter One Complete! Editing Mishaps!


The Curse of the Blood Gulch Crew

Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth while Another belongs to Yukito Ayatsuji

NOTE: This story takes place between season 11 and 12 of Red VS Blue and from the eighth to the final episode of Another.

Chapter 1: Yomiyama Calamity

"Okay, how's that?" Tucker asked after he fixed his helmet. Caboose looked through his visor, with no luck "Nope. Still can't see anything." Caboose replied. Tucker face palmed. "Open your eyes." Tucker told Caboose. Caboose opened his eyes. His vision inside his helmet has returned, making Caboose happy. "Oh my god, the graphics are incredible!" Caboose said in awe. "You're welcome." Tucker thanked Caboose. _He's turning into my best friend! I'm so happy!_ Caboose thought. He walked up to him and gave him a smile. Tucker smiled back. "Ah, thanks, Tucker. Ah... Ya 'know we may have had our differences in the past. I have called you stupid... You have called me stupid... I have tried to kill you." Caboose thanked Tucker before stated that he tried to kill him once out of jealousy. Tucker listened as Caboose informed that Tucker and himself were now called best friends before his helmet malfunctioned. Tucker cursed to himself as he thought that he fixed Caboose's helmet but the radio in his visor broke. However, Caboose felt something odd on his helmet. He could hear screams. Lots of them. A voice can be heard from the background. "CABOOSE, YOU MUST HELP US!" A voice wailed. He felt scared. He shivered as the screams continued inside his visor. "CABOOSE, YOU MUST HELP US!" The same voice wailed again. "W-who a-are y-you?" Caboose stuttered before turning away from the voice. "You have come, Caboose." A voice said from the shadows. "W-what d-do y-you w-want, creepy lady?" Caboose asked. The voice that talked to Caboose was surprised that a person with a low intelligence like him recognized the person's gender. "How did you…? The voice asked. "I just guessed." Caboose replied. The figure appeared behind Caboose, scaring and frightening him. The figure has long reddish-brown hair that the person wears in pigtails held up by two blue ribbons, and brown eyes while wearing the school's standard uniform. "Young man, what's your name?" The figure asked. "I'm Caboose. Yours?" Caboose replied before asking her what her name is. "I'm Izumi Akazawa. The head of countermeasures. What are you doing here?" Izumi replied before asking him where he came from. "I… my helmet was getting fixed by my new friend Tucker before I heard screams. I was scared by them! I don't like scary things!" Caboose replied again before he started to shake like a leaf due to the voices that he was hearing in his head. Izumi was shocked by this. _Is he ok?_ Izumi thought. "Um. Caboose, stand up. I need to say something to you." Izumi told him. Caboose stood up with a small smile plastered in his face. "What is it that you want to tell me, nice lady?" Caboose asked. "We are dealing with the Calamity. It's a curse like Final Destination. Right now, I'm starting to think that Mei's the one that did this." Izumi replied before pointing at Mei. "Who is she?" Caboose asked again. "That's… you don't want to know. It's a long story." Izumi replied. "Ok. How about this?" Caboose said to her before leaning over for a small kiss. It was small but was worth it. Izumi was mostly disgusted by the blue soldier's actions but was surprised that a person that he did not know of has kissed her in front of her friends. Luckily, they didn't see that. Izumi shoved him away from her. "Caboose! You don't have to do that!" Izumi shouted at him. Caboose realized that he did a thing like Tucker and punched a small pillar. Unbeknownst to him, it actually landed on someone. "Ow!" A voice cried in pain as the pillar that Caboose destroyed with his strength has landed on top of his back but it didn't kill him. Izumi was also surprised of not only his strength but the impact did not kill him. "Woah." Izumi said before turning to Caboose. She looked at his hand. The punch may have broken a few bones in his fingers but it didn't break. She was fascinated by his strength. "Caboose, how strong are you?" Izumi asked. "Um. As strong as this car." Caboose replied as he pointed to the car. However, he heard a loud noise. He turned around and looked at the source of the noise. _Just hold on a little longer, and we'll get Freckles back online._ A voice echoed in his head. He thought for a moment before realizing that it was Wash. "Who's that?" Izumi asked. "My friend Wash. Sometimes, I ended up calling him Church. It's weird." Caboose replied. He then told her that he needs to return to his universe because she was inside his helmet. "Ok. Caboose, be careful." Izumi told him before leaving. Caboose nodded as he set out to return to his universe. His vision turned white.

When he came back, his visor started to drip red with blood. "Caboose, are you ok?" Simmons asked. Caboose said nothing. Suddenly, Wash appeared out of nowhere. "There you are! What happened to Caboose?" Wash shouted before asking what happened to Caboose. "I don't know! He wasn't saying anything since Tucker fixed his helmet!" Simmons replied angrily to him. He then remembered that he was attempting to power up Freckles. "I hooked up Freckles, but for some reason, he's not getting any power!" Simmons angrily said as he tried to power the robot up but with no effort. "What do you mean? We should have plenty!" Wash asked in fury as he was waiting for Freckles to power up but Simmons stated that the power was being diverted somewhere else. Donut appeared after them and told them that the picture that he was downloading on Basebook is the reason why Freckles was not receiving power. That reason infuriated Wash. "DOWNLOADING A PICTURE ON BASEBOOK IS DRAINING OUR ENTIRE POWER SUPPLY?!" Wash screamed at him. "It's a very high-quality picture." Donut told him again before Simmons face palmed. "HOW DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?!" Wash angrily asked. However, they were screwed if Freckles is not powered up. Suddenly, time stopped. "What the… Simmons?" Wash asked him. "It wasn't me!" Simmons replied with fear in his voice, knowing that time has stopped. "It's you!" A voice shouted at the two. They turned around where that voice was, only to find Caboose, Tucker, Donut, Grif, Sarge and Lopez standing next to them. "Did you say anything?" Both of them asked. "No." Caboose, Tucker, Donut, Grif, Sarge and Lopez replied. Suddenly, they felt a large breeze next to them, which may lead to a portal. "What is that?" Donut asked. "It's a portal to another universe! We'll be sucked in if we don't move!" Simmons angrily replied as the portal grew bigger and bigger until it was large enough to consume the Blood Gulch Crew. They screamed at the same time as the portal sucked them up to a new world and their next destination. "I FUCKING HATE PORTALS!" Tucker screamed before he was sucked in by the portal. Time returned. Felix looked at the place where the Blood Gulch Crew were. "What the hell happened to them?" He asked to himself before focusing on taking down Lopez, unaware that they had vanished in mid-air.

YOMIYAMA, 1998

The Blood Gulch Crew woke up. They were no longer in Chorus. They were in a beach. "Hey! I found some people washed up on the beach!" A voice called to them. They looked at them with confusion as the group of unknown students looked at the Blood Gulch Crew. A boy had short brown hair and brown eyes while wearing swim shorts. Another man had short black hair and black eyes while he was tall and was broad shouldered and a woman has short ochre hair, in which she wears two green clips, with one on each side, has green eyes and was wearing her summer clothes. "Kouichi, what are you looking at?" A figure asked behind them. "I found people that were in the ocean for two hours, Izumi." Kouichi replied. _How the hell did we arrive in this world?_ The Blood Gulch Crew thought. Another figure popped up behind them. It was a man with brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a pale blue T-shirt, a dark blue shirt, a pair of pale pants and dark blue shoes. Donut looked at the man. "Hey! That colour does not suit you! You should try at least vermillion or crimson or dark orange!" Donut exclaimed, confusing the man. Simmons, Grif, Sarge and Lopez face palmed. Tucker was laughing at his sudden outburst. Wash sighed in annoyance and Caboose had no idea what he was talking about. "What?" the man asked in hopes for them to explain what just happened. "This happens every time. Name?" Wash replied before asking what the man's name was. "I'm Katsumi Matsunaga." Katsumi replied with a smile. "What's your name?" Caboose asked as he looked at the tall man. "I'm Junta Nakao. Nice to meet you." Junta replied before coughing at Caboose. Caboose didn't mind about Junta coughing at him but he was well aware of getting sick. He turned around and looked at the others, only to realize that he recognized one of them. "Wait… Izumi! Is that you?" Caboose happily asked. "Wait. That voice. Caboose?" Izumi stopped looking at Kouichi before turning to Caboose. "Yeah! Nice lady, thanks for getting rid of those monsters inside my head!" Caboose happily shouted to her before embracing her in a hug. Izumi groaned in pain as she knew about Caboose strength while laughing at the same time. Kouichi and Mei gasped as they realized that a person like Caboose can hear voices inside his head. _Caboose. You can hear voices inside your head as well?_ Kouichi thought to himself. The rest of the crew had their mouths wide open as they were star struck of what just happened. Katsumi laughed at the two while Reiko kept her mouth open. Junta gave him a thumbs up while Takako looked at Izumi with worry. "Caboose, you have to explain what was going on here or I'll burn your precious sticker collection!" Simmons glared at Caboose. Caboose felt a hint of sadness inside of him. He loved his sticker collection. Especially his collection about ponies and cookies! He loved those! After they stopped Project Freelance, Church bought a supply of stickers containing ponies and cookies; His two favourite things in the world. He sighed in defeat. "I'll tell you." Caboose replied before grabbing a cookie from his pocket.

Chapter One Completed! Here's a sneak peak of the Second chapter!

The boat whirred as Junta had no time of getting up. He felt a sharp cut as he tried to escape from the razor blades of the motor but to no avail as he had already vomited before dying in the water. However, he felt a hand pulling him up. He looked up to see that Caboose rescued him from the blades, although, that may cut his fingers in the process. "Ow! Junta, hurry!" Caboose ordered as Junta grabbed Caboose's hand and was pulled away from the razor blades but the force of the blade was too severe for his legs and his feet. His legs were chopped up by the blade. Caboose tried to prevent the blade from cutting more body parts but was unsuccessful. Junta was already a chopping block for the blades. Caboose gasped as he was also caught in the rotation. He felt a sharp cut in his right leg, informing him that his leg was cut off. He tried to escape but he was also caught by the rotation of the blades, killing him instantly. At the beach, Kouichi and the others were shocked that Caboose has sacrificed himself to rescue Junta from getting killed by the Calamity. The boat whirred again and two unknown objects flew out of the blades and into the water. The figures were shown to be Caboose and Junta. Takako screamed as she looked at the dead bodies. She also screamed when she saw Junta's and Caboose's heads showing up on the beach. Katsumi, Wash, Simmons and Sarge looked in horror as not only one but two people died due to the curse. However, an unexpected thing happened. Caboose suddenly woke up from his apparent death and stood up to look at the people that witnessed a gruesome sight. Takako, while holding their heads in grief, screamed for the third time as Caboose's eyes flashed open, blinding her for a short time. His head reattached with his body. "Ow! That blade thing has killed me! Um. Guys, why are you looking at me?" Caboose shouted in pain before asking them why they were looking at him.

Author Notes: There are no Author Notes in the chapter! I'm sorry for that!

See you in the second chapter of the new crossover story!


End file.
